You Made Me Believe
by Romantic and Proud of it
Summary: Adama and Roslin one-shot challenge. Set at the end of Faith.


**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own these characters--RDM does.**

**One-shot challenge (got them in there somehow!), set at the end of Faith. My first challenge so hope you like it…..**

**You Made Me Believe**

**Setting the Scene……**

William Adama walked towards the hatch of his quarters in answer to the loud knocks that had disturbed him. The door opened to reveal Laura Roslin. The hour was late and Bill was ready for bed, dressed in his boxers, t-shirt and robe.

"I need to talk to you" said Laura softly, with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Certainly, come in" replied Bill. He was surprised to see her at this late hour as she was supposed to be in life station all night, after one of her treatments.

"Thank you" Laura passed Bill on her way to his couch.

"Can I get you some water?" he asked. "yes" she made herself comfortable as he busied himself across the room, pouring two glasses of water. He gave Laura her glass and sat down beside her.

Laura told Bill of her shared dream with Emily in life station. That she had dreamt of Emily crossing the river to her family, and when she had woken, Emily's bed was empty. Cleared of her personal effects as if she had never been there at all.

"You really believe that there's something in that horse manure that Baltar's peddling?" he asked with an underlying hint of contempt for this man and his radio ranting.

"I don't know, something's happening here and I don't really understand it Bill"

"You both had the same dream. Means…………." Bill looked into his glass of water.

Laura studied him. "What? Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Kara came back from the dead. I let her go out chasing her vision of Earth. Well, she's overdue. Lee turns in his wings. Helo, Athena, Geata, will I ever see those kids again?"

Laura reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Bill, look at me. I'm right here. Right here" Her voice was soft and reassuring. He turned to face her.

"We're going to find it" she continued.

"Earth" he questioned.

"Together" Laura affirmed.

He spoke again, his voice was gentle, deep and husky. " I used to think it was such a pipe dream. I used to use it as carrot for the fleet."

She smiled at him. "What made you change?"

His face broke with the broadest smile. "You. You made me believe."

**The Challenge begins…….**

William Adama's smile was the broadest she had ever seen it. 'Gods he's got a fantastic smile' Laura thought to herself wishing that he showed it more often. In that moment, he looked happier than she had seen him in weeks. She studied him, took in his robe and bare legs. The thought suddenly occurred to her that he may have been in bed when she knocked, but then she noticed the lamp was on at his desk, and a book lay open, placed face down on top. 'He must have been reading, couldn't sleep perhaps……'

Bill gazed at her in awe. He couldn't help but think that she had the face of an angel. She wore her black scarf about her head. She was bare of make-up and her face glowed. There was nothing that even the finest most talented artist on Caprica, could have added to enhance her beauty. His heart was full of love for her and he was so very glad that she was here with him now. He had contemplated going to her in life station, as he couldn't sleep, but he knew that she needed some rest and he was just being selfish on his part. The truth is that he had grown to depend on her company and did not like the emptiness of his quarters, when she was absent.

His eyes travelled over her, taking in her soft white dressing gown and her oversized pyjamas, down to her slippers. She was lovely, even in the most un-sexy of clothes.

"Does Doc Cottle know you're here? I don't want my butt kicked for stealing you away from life station."

"Yes, it's fine. He knows that Emily's death unsettled me. I couldn't stay there tonight. Is that ok? I know you were hoping to sleep in your rack for the night. I will sleep on the couch so you can ease your back. I've seen how its causing you pain in the mornings. It can't be good for you sleeping on the couch indefinitely."

For a terrible moment, the thought dawned on him that maybe she intended to seek guest quarters tomorrow, because of his back. He could not bare the idea of her leaving his, no their, quarters and setting up home elsewhere. He would never sleep again at that rate.

"Of course its fine. You can have my rack as usual. This is your home too and no arguments. I'm too tired for a fight over sleeping arrangements at this time of night. Speaking of which, it's about time we got some sleep. I'll go get the bed clothes."

"Bill……" but before she could protest, he was off into the sleeping section of his quarters. She followed close behind him. He already held an armful of pillows, sheets and blankets. She grabbed his arm as he turned away from his rack. He looked surprised. "No" she said "I've got a better idea. Why don't we share tonight. We could both do with a good nights sleep and I don't want to be alone tonight."

Bill was stunned. Sleep in the same rack, all night. Of course he wanted nothing more and had often lay awake at night wishing he could get in beside her and wrap his arms around her, but he never dreamt she would ask him to. While he was taking this all in, she had already removed her robe and climbed into his rack and was patting the sheet next to her. "I won't bite I promise" she said with an impish grin. Oh well, who was he to argue as he knew he would not win this one, so he gave in gracefully.

He turned out all the lights in the other room and returned to his rack, removed his robe and climbed in next to her. This was a whole new experience………

Laura was rewarded with a fantastic view of his legs and boxers as he climbed in beside her. She had often wished that he would come and lay beside her in his rack, when she was wide awake and she could hear him breathing in the other room, so near to her, yet so far.

She wished she had worn something a little more feminine instead of her fluffy comfy pyjamas. It felt nice having him lay his body next to hers and she could feel his warmth though the layers of their clothing. He turned out the light and started to settle beside her. She felt him tense as his body touched hers. She turned towards him and snuggled into him. He instinctively placed his arm under her neck and drew her to him. She put her arm across his chest and sighed with happiness. She felt him relax against her. He felt so good and she luxuriated in the smell and feel of him. She felt content as sleep began to claim her……

Bill was beginning to relax now and he loved the way she felt next to him. It reminded him of that night on New Caprica at the Ground Breaking Ceremony. This was more than he could have dreamt of. He hoped that they would spend many more nights like this. He was not a man to push things but he wanted their relationship to evolve into something more. He wanted her so much. He loved her with all his heart. Tonight had been a big step towards Laura showing the feelings that he knew were there, but she kept them locked away from him, only allowing him the briefest glimpse. He knew it was his fault. He was the one who had said they had responsibilities. Maybe things would change now………. He was drifting of to sleep.

It was morning and the phone buzzed above their heads. Bill blindly reached up knocking it from the hook hitting himself on the head. "Frak" he mumbled trying to put the phone to his ear whilst realising his other arm was pinned by Laura's head. 'Oh frak' he though as realisation dawned on him. Laura was in HIS rack with HIM. Then he smiled at her sleepy face. He liked the idea, a lot!

"Adama. Yes she's here Tory. Yes that's fine, just bring the report over when you're ready. The President and I will go over it after breakfast. Yeah, Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to look at the big green eyes staring back up at him. "Morning Admiral", "Morning Madame President" They both laughed. They didn't have to ask each other if they had slept well.

"What did Tory want?"

"She was just calling to say you left the latest fuel report back on Colonial One and that she would drop it over for your meeting this morning."

"Oh joy, I can hardly contain myself with excitement. Another fuel report!!" Laura was smirking.

There was a loud knock at the door. Bill got up and put on his robe while on route to the hatch, He unlocked the door and opened it for the ensign to bring in breakfast. The ensign left in a flurry of movement, probably at the sight of the Admiral in his robe and the President still in bed.

"Breakfast in bed this morning?" he asked her.

"What is it?"

"Algae porridge by the looks of it"

"Algae, algae and more algae. Gods Bill, what I wouldn't give for a good old fashioned fry up!"

"Yeah, well we're all out of bacon and eggs so its this or nothing" laughed Bill.

"I'll take it with a strong cup of coffee to get rid of the taste. You know Bill, I slept really well last night and I see your back is much better this morning. How about we make this a permanent arrangement? I mean if you don't mind."

She had to be kidding. Did she really need to ask. Of course he didn't mind. "I think we can work something out." he said, trying not to look too eager. "On one condition. You give those pyjamas back to Tom Zarek! He's missing them!".

"Awww your gonna get it Bill Adama! Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the couch?"

Bill's cheeky grin was gone…………….


End file.
